My Hero
by whitetiger2194
Summary: one shot. Sora and Riku have been assigned a certain English assignment, and both decide this is the perfect time to confess their love to one another. this cant possibly go wrong, right? based on a random idea in my head, please R and R!


Sara: hi guys! alright, this story is just a one shot, a sort of apology for being late with the lost and found chapter! again, i am really, really sorry!

Awen: unfortunately, we can't decide if the next chapter should be from Axel's POV or Roxas's. which is why we need you to read the story, send a review and tell us what you want. seriously, we're out of ideas. we also need Organization paring suggestions, so please review!

Sara: please and thank you! and thank you to the two people who have already reviewed Lost and Found, Hikarikuro13 and Sheimi. thanks, you guys! alright, disclaimer time. i do not own kingdom hearts, or any other company or person mentioned in this story. so don't bother to sue! please review and tell me what you think! oh, and this story is sort of a flashback, a memory of it happening with Riku narrating. that's why most of it is in past tense. also, I don't have a beta yet, so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

when Sora and I were in 8th grade at Destiny Islands middle school some unknown administration slave driver decided that they should have the entire student body writes little essays about who there heroes were, then post them in the hallways of the school. Some way of making the place look less like a prison, though personally I think it was a lost cause.

Anyway, I took to it like a duck to water. I spent hours up at night writing an amazing paper. I spent two weeks writing about how Sora, my best friend and secret love, was my hero. How I admired the way he was always kind and caring, even if he didn't know you or you had hurt him in the past. How I was awed by his deep commitment and trust in his friends, how he would do anything for me, or anyone else he cared about. In the last paragraph, I finally said how much I was in love with Sora, confessed my undying love and all that girly stuff. When I was finished, I looked at it for a second and admired the masterpiece I had created, then I held it over a candle and watched it burn until nothing was left but cinders.

I wrote another one about my father, the CEO of a large company, a man that I could barley remember because he was never around. I handed that one in, and made a F. to this day I can't understand why, they said to tell the truth!

It was after getting a lecture from the teacher about how I should respect my elders, and that I had detention on Wednesday. I sort of tuned her out of her little speech half way through, so I have no idea what the entire punishment was. It was after I had finally managed to escape that pit of a classroom that I heard the girls whispering. I stopped to listen, leaning up against some of the grubby lockers. It was some girls from the school, the kind you recognize by sight instead of by name. They were talking about how a lot of the girls were writing the hero papers about their crushes, and how they were wondering how they would react. I slunk away unnoticed, suddenly deeply depressed.

So not only had I not been brave enough to turn in my confession to Sora, I hadn't even been the only one to think of it! And it appeared that most weren't nearly as cowardly as I was, as it turned out over half the student body had written theirs about their loves. And it wasn't just the girls; some of the guys did it too. Sora was one of them, he came to me the next day all excited, telling me that he had finally worked up the courage to tell the person he loved how he felt.

I avoided the hallway that his paper was in like the plague. I just couldn't bare the pain of knowing that his heart would never belong to me. I had known that he had been in love with that Kairi girl for ages, but there is a difference between knowing and _knowing_. Every time Sora tried to convince me to come see it, I would make up some excuse and move away. He even tried his puppy dog look, the one that made me want to melt into a puddle at his feet. But I resisted, knowing what pain it would cause me to see my fate written out in that messy scrawl I loved so much. On the last day of school, they took the papers down and asked people to come by the office to get them. I didn't come. I didn't want the one I had written, as it was only a testament to my shame.

The first day of high school, I remember standing in front of my locker waiting for Sora to meet up with me like we had agreed that weekend. Just before I had knocked on his front door that morning, he had heard Selfie and Sora arguing about something. I remembered hearing her shout at him, "You have to tell him sometime!" before they realized I was standing in the doorway open mouthed. Both of them refused to talk about it when asked later however.

I had been hoping to corner Sora and find out just what the fight had been about, but he was almost thirty minutes late to the meeting place. Sighing, I opened the door to my locker to grab the books I would need at home and frowned. when I saw a little white envelope addressed to me on top of the books. I had only had the locker a day, and already I was getting letters. I had many fan girls in middle school, all desperate to date me, and I figured this was just another one trying to get a drop on the rest of the group. With a sigh, I ripped the letter open, and stared in surprise at what I saw. It was one of the My Hero papers from the year before, and I could recognize Sora's (for lack of a better word) handwriting. I read through it silently, barley believing what my eyes were telling me. It was the My Hero paper, the one where Sora was writing about the one he loved…  
and it was about me.


End file.
